Generally, a car navigation system is a system in which a built-in satellite navigation terminal such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) automatically displays a vehicle location, and is referred to as a navigation system. The car navigation system compares location information of a latitude, a longitude, and an altitude received from twenty four GPS satellites from an orbit of about twenty thousands kilometers (km) above the ground, with an output signal of an independent sensor included in a vehicle, detects a current vehicle location, and provides a driver with the detected current vehicle location, a driving direction, and information of various convenient facilities via an Audio/Video (A/V) system included in the vehicle.
The car navigation system stores a map database, provides various driving conditions and a road map, and performs a function establishing traffic control data for each road and the like using various driving conditions and the road map. As described above, since the car navigation system may provide various driving conditions, the road map, and real-time traffic information and maximize a road utilization rate of a user, the car navigation system may play a great role in eliminating traffic jams.
A conventional car navigation system uses two-dimensional map data and a two-dimensional gyro sensor. Accordingly, the conventional car navigation system cannot check whether the vehicle is currently located on a ground road or an overpass by using only a displayed two-dimensional screen since a current vehicle location coordinate using the two-dimensional gyro sensor is calculated in only a horizontal change when a vehicle enters an area where the ground road and the overpass are located in parallel, for example, Submerged bridge and Banpo bridge.
Accordingly, a recent car navigation system may accurately display the current vehicle location using three-dimensional map data and a three-dimensional gyro sensor even in the area where the ground road and the overpass are located in parallel. Also, the recent car navigation system has been developed due to a trend of providing a user with a realistic display mode since the recent car navigation system displays a surrounding building as a solid.
However, a car navigation system to which a conventional three-dimensional display mode is applied has a problem that a sense of distance to a guide point is relatively reduced, compared with a case where the two-dimensional display mode is applied. Also, the car navigation system to which the conventional three-dimensional display mode is applied has a problem that the user cannot easily recognize the guide point since the guide point is hidden behind a building due to displaying a solid building located in a vehicle driving route in the guide point other than a straight section, such as a left-turn section, a right-turn section, and a U-turn section.